Broken
by Reggika Uchiha
Summary: Kau adalah pemenang, Sakura. Kuharap kau memahaminya./SasuSaku, warning inside.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Broken belongs to Reggika Uchiha**

 **The few things you need to know before you read this story:**

 **Beware of typo(s) and OoC.**

 **This is an AU Story.**

 **Flames won't be accepted.**

* * *

 **BROKEN**

Sigh.

Haruno Sakura sedang duduk manis di bangku panjang yang terletak di balkon kamar rumahnya. Berkali-kali menghela napas, seolah semakin banyak helaan napasnya, semakin besar cinta Sasuke padanya.

Ah, lelaki itu lagi. Sasuke lagi, Sasuke lagi. Lagi-lagi Sasuke. Penyebab Sakura termenung di balkon kamarnya sekarang ini juga Sasuke. Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura menjadi seperti ini gara-gara Sasuke. Sakura tahu, hidupnya mulai jungkir balik sejak ia mengenal lelaki Uchiha tampan dengan gaya rambut jigrak di bagian belakang itu.

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak mengenal dia. Lelaki yang dikenalnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu itu memang sesuatu banget. Sudah tampan, keluarga mapan, otak cemerlang, asdos pula. Sakura patut berbangga dengan spesifikasi Sasuke, jika dan hanya jika dia tidak berbeda fakultas dengan sang pujaan hati. Uchiha Sasuke, sang pujaan hati, adalah mahasiswa tingkat tiga di Fakultas Farmasi di Universitas Konoha. Sedangkan Haruno Sakura adalah seorang mahasiswi tingkat dua Fakultas Kedokteran di universitas yang sama dengan Sasuke. Universitas boleh sama, tapi letak gedung fakultas keduanya jauhnya kayak Medan sama Merauke. Faktanya, Sasuke itu ganteng, banyak yang naksir. Itulah faktor pencetus dari rumitnya hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke. Dibilang teman, lebih. Dibilang pacar, bukan. Orang tua Sasuke, terlihat sangat menyayangi Sakura, begitu pun orang tua Sakura yang begitu menyayangi Sasuke. Bisa dikatakan dari kedua belah pihak telah memberikan lampu hijau. Hanya saja, Sasuke itu tidak terlalu jelas. Bukan. Bukan Sasuke bersikap tidak peduli terhadap Sakura, namun justru itu yang membuat Sakura kebingungan harus bagaimana dia bersikap. Seringkali Sasuke menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke Suna, mengucapkan ulang tahun tepat tengah malam, mengirimi petikan gitar dengan lagu yang sangat romantis, mengajak jalan-jalan, makan malam, dan lain sebagainya. Singkatnya, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Namun yang membuat Sakura tak yakin dengan perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya adalah kabar yang ia dengar dari teman-temannya yang satu fakultas dengan Sasuke. Beritanya, Sasuke sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Uzumaki Karin, bahkan pernah beberapa kali dia dikirimi foto Sasuke bersama Karin oleh temannya. Hal itu benar-benar membuat hatinya hancur. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura merasa lebih dulu menemukan Sasuke, bersama Sasuke sejak awal, sejak nol, sejak Sasuke belum sepopuler sekarang. Sakura yang mensupport Sasuke yang hampir saja out dari kuliahnya. Lantas kenapa Karin yang bertemu Sasuke belakangan, saat Sasuke sudah berada di puncak, malah memenangkan hati Sasuke? Sakura yang tak habis pikir, dengan suasana hati yang kacau pun menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Itachi, sang kakak dari pujaan hati. Entah berapa kali Itachi meyakinkan Sakura bahwa Sasuke dan Karin hanyalah teman biasa. Sakura sungguh ingin percaya pada Itachi, tapi kenyataan yang ada tak bisa ia hindari. Sasuke tak terlihat seperti teman biasa dengan Karin.

 _ **Kamu berbohong, aku pun percaya.**_

Tak puas dengan jawaban Itachi, Sakura pun menanyakan langsung pada Sasuke perihal hubungannya dengan Karin. Setali tiga uang dengan Itachi, Sasuke pun menjawab 'tidak', dan tetap bersikap manis pada Sakura. Malah kedua orang tua Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, beserta sang kakek, Uchiha Madara, datang jauh-jauh menemui Sakura, dan secara eksplisit bersikap bahwa Sakura lah calon istri Sasuke. Sakura paham benar, bahwa keluarga Sasuke menghendaki ia dan Sasuke akan menikah nantinya, sehingga Sakura mencoba tak peduli akan jawaban Sasuke yang ia ragukan kebenarannya itu dan percaya pada sang pujaan hati.

 _ **Kamu lukai, ku tak peduli.**_

Namun mencoba percaya pada Sasuke tak lantas membuatnya yakin pada lelaki Uchiha itu. Dia masih ingat saat terakhir Sasuke mengajaknya makan malam sebelum Sakura kembali ke Suna, Sasuke sempat melarangnya untuk mengatakan apa pun di media sosialnya tentang makan malam keduanya. Yang pertama kali terlintas di pikirannya adalah Sasuke tak mau Karin tahu akan hal ini. Sungguh sebenarnya tak ada yang lebih hancur dari hati Sakura saat memikirkannya. Bohong kalau Sakura bilang ia tak terluka karenanya.

 _ **Coba kau pikir, di mana ada cinta seperti ini?**_

Sakura ingin marah, sungguh ingin marah, tapi ia terlalu takut Sasuke akan pergi darinya, meninggalkannya sendiri. Padahal ia bertanya-tanya, dia yang mendapat lampu hijau dari orang tua Sasuke, dia yang mati-matian mencintai Sasuke, namun kenapa di sini ia merasa justru dialah yang berstatus sebagai selingkuhan? Dia terlihat jahat padahal dia yang paling terluka. Bodohnya, Sakura tetap ingin Sasuke tetap di sampingnya, meski dia terus-terusan terluka. Sakura bahkan kagum pada dirinya sendiri, yang begitu pandai menyembunyikan luka hatinya, tetap tersenyum meski pun hatinya bagaikan disayat sembilu. Sakura hanya tak mau dia terlihat tak bahagia dengan Sasuke oleh teman-temannya dan keluarganya.

 _ **Kau tinggalkan aku, kutetap di sini.**_

Sakura tahu dia bodoh, dia sungguh bodoh dengan memanfaatkan kepandaiannya menutupi kesedihan untuk tetap bertahan bersama Sasuke. Ia tak ingin Sasuke terlihat brengsek di mata siapa pun. Yang Sakura mau, Sasuke terlihat sebagai seorang lelaki sempurna, tampan, mapan, otak cemerlang, dan setia. Sakura ingin semua orang menganggapnya beruntung mendapatkan seorang pangeran berkuda putih. Meski ia harus terluka, ia tetap bertahan. Ia ingin bertahan sampai akhir, sampai takdir Tuhan yang bicara.

 _ **Kau dengan yang lain, kutetap setia.**_

Sakura bukannya tak bisa mencari lelaki lain. Sebenarnya ada beberapa orang yang mendekatinya, termasuk Akasuna Sasori, teman satu jurusannya. Saat di kampus, tak jarang Sakura dan Sasori terlihat berdua dan akrab. Mungkin orang lain akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang imut-imut, namun di hati Sakura hanya ada Sasuke. Bahkan meski pun Sasuke sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Karin, Sakura hanya berharap Sasuke segera menyadari kesalahannya. Cinta buta.

 _ **Tak usah tanya kenapa, aku cuma punya hati.**_

Cinta Sakura pada Sasuke benar-benar buta. Sakura tahu betul akan hal itu. Namun apalah daya, langkahnya sudah terlanjur jauh, mau mundur tak bisa, mau tetap maju tapi sakitnya tak terkira. Pernah suatu kali, ia membaca sebuah komik online, ia membaca sebuah penggalan dialog dari salah seorang tokoh 'ayah' di dalamnya yang berbunyi..

' _Kalau berat, bilang berat. Kalau sakit, bilang sakit. Mau bermanja-manja juga tidak apa-apa. Aku kan ayahmu.'_

Belum selesai ia membaca, air matanya jatuh berderai membanjiri layar ponsel di mana ia membaca komik tersebut. Sungguh perih hatinya, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada kedua orang tuanya karena telah berbohong demi menutupi kesedihannya. Ia takut, sungguh takut ayahnya tahu yang sebenarnya, karena saat itu terjadi, hubungannya dengan Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Sigh.

Langit mulai mendung. Sakura menengadah, perlahan tapi pasti tetesan demi tetesan kecil air hujan membasahi bumi, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang juga menetes perlahan membasahi pipi putih mulusnya. Sakura menangis dalam diam. Di tangannya ia menggenggam ponsel kesayangannya. Terpampang di sana..

 _From : Sasuke-kun_

 _Message : Kau adalah pemenang, Sakura. Kuharap kau memahaminya._

 **OWARI.**

* * *

 **Kyaaaaaaaa x.x author galau, GALAU! Maafkan author yang baper ini yak T_T**

 **Entah kenapa pengen bikin yang kayak gini, gomen kalau gaje T_T**

 **Mind to review?**

 **#PuppyEyesNoJutsu**


End file.
